cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Allied Coalition of Empires
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:0066cc;" | Allied Coalition of Empires'' |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:lightblue;" | '''Information |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Team Color || Blue |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Founded || June 3, 2008 |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | IRC Channel || #cn-ACE on Coldfront |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | In-Game Stats || Stats |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:lightblue;" | Government |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Emperor | *Schills |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Chancellor | * Julius-Kaiser |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Ministers | *Peace: ChaosPlayer4 *War: Envegaloc *Intimacy: None *Recruitment: None *Finance: None |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:lightblue;" | Treaties ''' |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | '''Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty (PIAT) || * - GGA |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | Optional Defense Pact (ODP) || * - SOLID |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | Mutual Defense Pact (MDP) || * SoS |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | 'Protectorate ' || * - NpO |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | 'Bloc ' || * - BLEU |} :You may be looking for the Allied Coalition of Entities :For the New Pacific Order's, Agency of Community Excellence see Agency for Community Excellence of the New Pacific Order Charter of Allied Coalition of Empires Preamble The Allied Coalition of Empires was built on the recognition of the freedom and rights of its members. This document reflects the liberty its followers receive, in the understanding that all understand the sacred bonds of brotherhood, loyalty, trust, and pride. In that fraternal spirit is this document penned. Article I: Membership 1) All applicants seeking to join ACE must complete an application in the proper area on the ACE forums. The application must follow the format below. a.Nation Name - Ruler Name - Nation Strength - Team Color - Nation URL - Previous Alliances - How do you plan to better ACE? - b. Applicants must also vow to uphold the charter, laws, and rules of ACE, and improve the alliance to their best abilities. They must uphold the values of ACE and respect their comrades and brothers along whom they fight. 2) Once their applications are received, applicants will be approved or disapproved based on the condition of their nations, primarily to discern their involvement in any wars. Article II: Rights and Restrictions 1) All members of ACE have the right to voice their opinions on the ACE forums, the CN forums, and on all IRC channels, as long as those opinions remain kind towards the general CN populace. . This includes constructive criticism, healthy discourse, and other forms of disagreement. a. Members must maintain self-control and respect for the general populace, and especially so for the allies of ACE and its members. Planet Bob is a place of dwindling civility, and all members are required to refrain from adding to the chaos. ACE does not tolerate flaming from anyone, but especially not from its own members. 2) All members of ACE have the right to defend themselves militarily from an attack when diplomatic resolutions are unattainable or out of their immediate reach. a. Members must make every effort to resolve a conflict through diplomatic channels before retaliation occurs. This includes speaking with that offender and their superiors, conducting negotiations, or any other route necessary to end the war. 3) All members of ACE have the right to conduct attacks against other unaligned nations as long as the fight remains honorable. Nations under LoFN or NONE are especially encouraged targets. a. Members must not initiate an attack on another ACE member, a member of another alliance, or a member of either the red or blue spheres without consent of a higher authority. Should an unaligned nation request that attacks cease, it is recommended that avenue be taken. Article III: Government 1) The governing body of ACE consists of one Emperor, a Chancellor, and five members of the Council of Ministers. These seven officials are collectively responsible for the well-being of the alliances and the passing of its laws. 2) The ACE head of state is the Emperor. The Emperor is responsible for overseeing the Ministers and for advising them on their duties. The Emperor conducts all major business within the alliance. a. The Emperor has the authority to engage in a defensive war with another alliance, and to enact any laws ACE has set in place, such as a treaty. He will also have authority to make minor changes to the policy of the alliance, and to interfere with any of the Ministers' duties. 3) Next in line of succession after the Emperor is the Chancellor, respectively. This Official is elected by the Emperor, and, like him, aid the Ministers with their duties. In the event of the Emperor's absence, the Chancellor shall serve as Emperor. 4) The Council of Ministers collectively rule as second-in-command to the Emperor; They are the primary voting body of ACE, and are also responsible for the government of their specific divisions. a. The five Ministries are those of War, Peace, Intimacy, Growth, and Wealth Finances. b. The Minister of War is responsible for the organization of ACE's military by any standards necessary. In the event ACE enters into a conflict, the Minister will also devise plans for attacks. c. The Minister of Peace is responsible of creating a system by which ACE can communicate with other alliances, and for heading that system. d. The Minister of Intimacy is responsible for the inner workings of ACE, including providing an education for its newer members. e. The Minister of Growth is responsible for organizing recruitment for the alliance, and for ensuring ACE's continued progress. f. The Minister of Finances is responsible for managing all fiscal aspects of the alliance, including trades, tech deals, and aid. Article IV: Voting Procedure 1) It will be the job of both the Emperor, the Chancellor, and the Council of Ministers to vote on treaties, offensive wars, and other issues. a. On any issue, the government will first discuss the issue before conducting a vote. b. After the vote has been conducted, a majority of yeas from the Council and Chancellor will be required to pass the measure (three out of six votes). c. The Emperor holds the power to veto any war, treaty, and other issues. Article V: Amendments 1) All amendments require the unanimous consent of all government members. 2) Occasionally instances will occur that bring light to a vagueness in the wording of the charter. When such an instance occurs and the law is clarified, the clarification may be added in addendum. Official Forum and Registration *Allied Coalition of Empires Forums *Sign up for ACE! *Diplomat Sign-up Treaties *Allied Coalition of Empires Treaties Category:Alliances Category:Blue team alliances